Toby and the girl next door
by TheMysteriousCM
Summary: Summery: TobyOC After the fiasco with Calitri was over kip and his group still couldn’t get enough of the boost life, they move to Miami where the competition is high.


**Toby and the girl next door**

**Summery: After the fiasco with Calitri was over kip and his group still couldn't get enough of the boost life. To ovoid run-ins with the cops as they were already to suspicious they move to Miami. While there kip runs into a little competition, a group getting all the action and they end up with nothing. In secret Toby finds love in the young girl on the opposing team.**

I stare out the window, a distraction from the aching pain I still feel in my arm. After 2 months and many painkillers I still felt the gunshot wound in my arm. Kip and the group felt we were missing something, we weren't complete.

The feeling of a boost was like no other, the cash wasn't so bad either. We all knew we could never become clean. The cops were still on close watch, just waiting for a chance to nail us. Even after Castlebeck let Memphis walk he wouldn't be so kind as to do it again.

The group had pretty much broken up. Sphinx went back to the morgue, Memphis and sway stayed with Otto in his shop fixing up cars, trying to pretend to live normal lives, Atley just seamed to disappear one day, and Donny left for the DMV.

The rest stayed going back to the tight-knit group we once were before Kip got into trouble and Memphis stepped in. We decided to drive the trip to Miami, the days spent in the car had us all getting a little restless, but we couldn't afford to take the risk of flying.

The cops would have surveillance all over are asses. Kip was the one driving; we 'borrowed' a car that could fit all of us comfortably inside. We had about one more hour to go.

As the car pulled into the driveway I hurriedly jumped out the door, after weeks of being cramped with four men in a car I was in no hurry to even look at one.

"Hey, Toby get your bag," Freb called out. I started to turn around when the bag just smacked me in the face. I was about to go retaliate when my eyes turned to the street. A gorgeous redhead was out jogging.

I just took in the sight, expecting her to just keep on going, ending my pleasurable view when she turned into the driveway of the house beside ours. My God, could I ever be so lucky just yards away lived the hottest girl I had ever seen.

"I see lover boy found someone already, little young for my taste though," Kip commented. "Oh, please we've been here like what, three minutes and you think I've fallen for a complete stranger?" I questioned.

"Oh, so it's normal you drool at any girl that passes your way, I swear she gave you the weirdest look, probably thought you were mentally retarded." Great, so I just sat there and drooled at her while she came back from her jog, real smooth Toby.

-------

I was sweating profusely, five extra miles in my jog today was beginning to take it's toll. I was in desperate need of a tall glass of water and a bubble bath. I turned the corner leading to the street my house was on; almost there I could see it already.

As I got closer I noticed the house next to mine wasn't vacant like it normally was. A metallic blue 2006 Porsche cayenne Turbo sat in the driveway. About four guys were around it, seaming to have just stepped out of the car from a long trip they were all a little edgy.

Think I should go and visit them later, after they situated themselves. I was just about to enter my driveway when I saw around the other side of the Cayenne, a fifth one from the group came to view.

Damn was he hott, but I felt like I had seen him somewhere, shrugging it off I kept on jogging. He was talking to a friend when all the sudden he was hit in the face with a bag. I tried to suppress a giggle, it was quite amusing.

It looked as if he was about to tackle the guy, but he looked out to the road, I wasn't sure what he was looking at, then it hit me, he was staring at me. It was quite weird to have a very attractive guy stare at me; I felt a blush creep up my face.

Thankfully no one could see because I was to far away. I just wanted to disappear; I raced inside and closed the door behind me. I sunk down to the floor and my imagination got away with me.

It had been so long since I had been in a relationship, I was sorely out of practice at this. I mean I was still in high school and my last boyfriend was in 10th grade, I was a senior now. I just never had time for them.

My cousins would be coming home soon, maybe they would have advice on this stuff. He was the only one that looked close to my age. I wonder if he still goes to high school and if he could possibly go to mine.

Damn, I did it again; my imagination was getting away from me. Pealing myself from the ground I headed to the bathroom, remembering what I thought before about a bath. It might clear my head.

After stripping down I dipped my toe into the tub, inching my way into the steaming hot water. Now this was the life, if only I had someone to go fetch me a cold glass of water.

I sat there for an hour my fingers had turned into complete prunes, but I didn't care I was daydreaming about a certain blond someone. Snap out of it I told myself, I don't even know him. He could be a complete psychopath for all I knew.

I pulled myself out of the tub and grabbed a towel, reaching over I grabbed the plug to the drain. Lukewarm water swirled down and out of sight.

Walking to my bedroom I shivered at the cold and walked faster. Going to my dresser I pulled clothes for tonight out, my cousins were taking me clubbing.

There was one downtown that welcomed teens but stamped your hand so you couldn't get alcohol. I didn't mind, would rather not have a hangover in the morning and the dancing sounded more appealing anyway.

The sound of the door opening and voices came from downstairs, they were home now. I quickly through some lounging clothes on and ran down stairs. I was happy I got to spend the summer with my cousins.

Even though they lived a few streets away from my house my mom agreed on no checkups. "Hey, Elena, you guys were gone for along time," I said. "Aww, damn, Evie we never knew you would miss us that much," Allen joked. "Did you see the hotties that moved next door?" Alisa said while she walked through the door, hands full of shopping bags.

After they all put away there stuff from today in there rooms they all came back out to crash in the living room. "After 11:00 let's leave to go to the club, plan to stay out till 2:00 maybe 3:00," Allen said, breaking the silence. "I don't see how you guys can be on your feet all day and then want to go clubbing still," I said. "Comes with years of practice," Alisa replied.

"Hey, let's invite the new neighbors to come with us, break the ice a little." I cautiously put in, hoping they didn't realize my hidden agenda. "Now Evie, This doesn't have anything to do with a certain little blond haired someone does it?" Allen quipped.

"No!" I said a little too forcefully. "Right, well in any case I think it's a grate idea, they probably don't know anyone around here and let's not let them sit at home on a Friday night." Elena said back.

I was always closer to Elena. She was the most sober of the group and understood me better. Coming to my rescue when Allen and Alisa started in on me. I felt I could come to Elena with my problems. I had a feeling she was the reason my mom let me stay here, trusting her a little more than the others. Who defiantly are a wild pair when put together.

Some thought it weird, all of them being related as brother and sisters to live in the same house, but I truly knew they were all inseparable. They also shared a secret they would only trust with family. I was kept out of the loop on most of it, but what I did know was they stole cars and sold them to buyers.

Being able to live in the luxurious house they did would cost a pretty penny the straight way. At first I felt it wrong, going against everything I had learned, but the first time I got behind the wheel of a car, the power of the engine just got me hooked.

I was with my cousins so I just let her fly. The adrenaline rush I felt was like no other. Hitting that petal just as hard as I could, I knew why they did it. And I would gladly help.

Around 7:00 I said it was time to go over but Elena said she wanted a nap before we left. Alisa was at the computer and told me to go on over and ask them myself. As my last resort I walked up to Allen.

"Please come with me, as moral support then," I quickly said after the annoyed look he gave me. "Oh come on just go already or don't ask them at all," Giving me his _I'm to lazy_ look. This will be very embarrassing. I walked out the door, grabbing a jacket as I went.

I was in a spaghetti strap top with some cotton boxers, my hair soaking the jacket as I put it on, my long red hair took forever to dry when I put it in a ponytail. I might not have looked good at the moment but I hoped to make up for it by the outfit I had planed for tonight.

Walking along the sidewalk I wished I had brought shoes as the ruff concrete scuffed my feet. As I reached the door I really whished at least one of them had come, I would even take Allen at the moment.

I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. "Coming, someone called from the hallway." As the door opened I saw the guy who was staring at me earlier. Blushing under his intense gaze, I hoped he wouldn't notice. We just sat there for a moment silent, when I remembered why I came.

"My cousins and I would like to welcome you to your new home." Oh god please let him have heard me. "We want the invite you to go clubbing." There I said it, not so hard. Then another person came to the door, he seemed to be restraining himself from something. But he still held confidence like he owned the place.

"Sure we would love to go," he said. "Ok, were going around 11:00, you can just follow us there in your cayenne," I replied. "Oh, I almost forgot my name is Kip and this kid beside me is Toby."

I smiled feeling like he was the kind of guy you just can't help but feel comfortable with. "I'm Evie, and I'll introduce you to my cousins later," I said. "Well since all the guys are here I'll introduce you to them now, be back in a moment."

He left the doorway and down the hall to go find the others. I then realized Toby was still right beside me, he hasn't said a thing the entire time I had been here. He must be very shy. "So how long will you guys be here?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh, um. We plan to stay here awhile. The five of us all came from California to make a new start," Toby said. Wow that a long ways away, something really bad must have happened to travel so far to avoid something in there past in such a drastic way.

"Well that's good to hear that you'll stay awhile, is this your first time in Miami?" great, soon well be talking about the weather. "Yes, for all of us-," he was cut off by kip coming back with the whole gang.

"So here's everyone. That's Tumbler." He pointed to a man that's was very bulk but in a sexy was, looking like he had just woken up. "Mirror Man is over there with the sades permanently attached to his face."

Pointing to another wearing dark shades, while it was dark outside with a yellow and black beanie. "That's Freb." And last but not least his finger was pointed in the direction of a floppy haired boy with very pale skin, nothing I can complain about as my completion isn't so tan either, what I get for being a redhead.

"Everyone this is Evie, she lives next door. Evie and her cousins want us to go clubbing," He announced. I felt nervous with so many stares coming my way. "I'll see you guys around 11:00, but I have to go." They all said there goodbyes and I made my way home.

"There that wasn't so bad, my little Evie is growing up and inviting strangers to go clubbing because she thinks one is hott, how cute," Allen taunted as I walked in the door. "Not now, Allen. I need to get ready and I'm not in the mood."

I know I snapped at him but I needed to think. I didn't need Allen's nagging tonight. I looked over at the bedside table, the clock shown 9:30, I really did need to get ready. I walked over to the bed and picked up what I was to wear tonight.

A black mini-skirt with a sage halter top that showed off my back almost completely, and matching green stiletto heels. I pulled my hair into a fishnet braid that ran the length of mid back, I then added silver hoops to finish off my outfit.

I just sat in my room reading Harry Potter FanFiction until time to go. Around 10:40 I closed the lid to my laptop and went down stairs. This will be a night to remember. Whether it be good or bad. I just hope I don't embarrass myself horribly.

AN: Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Reviews are always welcome, but most importantly sit back, relax and have a good time.

PS-No I didn't stop my other story.


End file.
